The Human Weapon
by Molorolo
Summary: A young girl with extraordinary powers is invited to join the Avengers as The Human Weapon
1. Chapter 1

That picture is of me at a fancy dress thing a couple of days ago -  
My name? Mollie Were  
Age? 7  
Appearance:

Dark brown just over shoulder length hair

Bright green eyes

Short

Not too thin but thinner than normal

Personality:

Remotely intelligent (more than others of her age)

Happy

Bubbly

Up for almost anything

Confident

Compassionate

Eager to meet new people

Nicknames:

Bubbles(parents)

Pet (uncle)

Background:  
Parents worked for SHIELD until they got sent on an undercover operation at the enemies base and got found out tortured and killed when she was 3. She was sent to an orphanage and adopted by Mr and Mrs Hillson but kept her surname. She knows she was adopted and that her parents are dead but she does not know how they died. She only keeps in touch with one person in her biological family, which is her Uncle Jonathan.


	2. Chapter 2

Mollies P.O.V.  
I sat in my small bedroom staring out of my window and waiting for Uncle Jonathan to arrive, when I saw an unfamiliar car cruise up the driveway. I jumped up from my bed and hopped down the stairs. Once I reached the front room I saw a man wearing a black suit and tie sitting on the sofa and talking to my parents. When I walked in they stopped talking and turned to me.  
Mum: Mollie, this is from social services.  
Huckie: Hello little miss.  
Me: Hi! Why are you here?  
Dad: Mollie, don't be so rude!  
Huckie: Haha that's quite alright sir, the little miss is just curious I bet... I'm here to ask you if you wanted to move in with your uncle instead of living with the Hillson's?  
Me: No. I love them as if they are my parents and I don't want to leave them.  
Huckie: Okay then, I have all I need. Good day little miss.  
Me: Byeeeeee  
The man walked out of the room and my parents swiftly followed. I could hear a hushed conversation between them and shrugged it off as nothing.  
My parents walked in after shutting the door and told me that uncle wouldn't be coming today as he had some business to take of and it was probably best if I "eat up and head to bed."  
So I did exactly that. After taking a drink of milk and eating my hot-dog and chips I felt allot more tied so I bid goodnight, kissed my parents cheeks and clambered up the stairs to go into my nice warm bed.  
Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard my parents outside my bedroom.  
(M-Mum D-Dad)  
M: How are we going to get our 3 grand now that she won't go to her uncle?  
D: Easy. I put a drug in her drink she will be out like a light in less then 10 minutes time and then he can take her with him.  
What? A drug? What type of dru- and like that I was out.


	3. Chapter 3

Mollie's P.O.V  
When I woke up I was in a plain bedroom with nothing but the bed I was on and a door on the opposite side which looked like metal.  
As I adjusted I realized that this must of been what my parents meant by sending me to my uncles. They must have knocked me out with whatever was in my drink.  
I slowly removed myself from the covers and stumbled to the door which was now obvious that it was metal. Once I reached it, I tried the handle to find that it was most likely locked on the outside so I resorted to pounding my fists on the door and screaming for somebody to let me out. After a couple of minutes of doing so I felt like giving up as my knuckles were cracking and seemed about to bleed, when the door swung open and I was face to face with my uncle.  
(J- Jonathan M- me)  
J: What the hell do you want child?  
M: I want to know where I am? I want to know why I am here.  
J: You are at my lab you whiny little brat. And you are here because I brought you from your 'parents' so that I could conduct tests on you and makemyself the perfect human weapon.  
M: I am not a little brat. I just want to go home. I won't ever co-operate with your tests.  
J: Oh but you won't have to co-operate. I shall simply force you. ADAM SEND IN THE FIRST BATCH.  
A huge man wearing a pair of blacked out glasses and a black v-neck top and trousers walked in holding a box of what seemed to be injections of some sort.  
J: Now hun, these are to try and get you to become the most invincible weapon ever and there will be plenty more where these came from in the years that you will be here.  
I screeched and tried to run as he got out one of the injections but another man grabbed me and held me so that I could not move.  
J: Don't worry, this will only hurt...allot.  
As he injected me it felt like my body was being overthrown by something trying to overtake me, trying to erase all of my old self and put a new one in. Once the pain from the injection had stopped he injected me with another and another, each with their own individual pain which was even more than the last.


	4. Chapter 4

She is now 14 btw nothing happens except tests.  
Mollie's P.O.V  
Today is the day. The day that I use everything he has trained me for against him. The day I plan to escape.  
I woke up and through on the clothes at the bottom of my bed. Yeah, he chooses my clothes and all I am going to say is that he is an absolute PERV: **[polyvore]****  
****J**ust as I finished changing he walked through the doorway and stood there smirking.  
J: Come on then luv. I am taking you out today as promised.  
I started jumping up and down and pretending to be super excited, which is very hard in these heels let me tell you.  
As we walked across the building we came to a part where I hadn't been before which we carried on down until we reached a pair of heavily guarded doors. John (Jonathan) quickly did the necessary checks and we were out the door and into the fresh breeze. When you haven't been outdoor in about 7 years the fresh air is something that you long for. John was speaking on the phone so I took this as a chance to look around at everything. The building itself looked almost brand new and was white and pristine. The surroundings were nothing but roads behind and hills the other side. It was then that I decided to sit down and remove my heels which were killing my feet. Surveying more of the area around me I saw a HUGE parking lot filled with jeeps, pick-ups and sport cars all with their keys in, as if they were ready for a quick escape if needs be.  
I was snapped out of my trance by John calling me over so I carefully stood up grabbed my shoes and made a dash for one of the sport cars. Just as I reached the parking lot I heard John screaming at me to get back to him. I carried on legging it to the nearest car jumped in and started it up. The engine roared to life and I sped away from the property with a dozen jeeps and heavily armored vehicles behind me. By the time I had made it to the main roads the cars had disappeared but I continued to drive faster and faster so that I would not be caught out by any rookie mistakes.  
However, luck did not seem on my side as a police car blared it's sirens at me to stop.  
I pulled over and after a long winded discussion with the officer was taken to the station to be questioned. Once we reached the station I was asked to conduct several tests for drugs, alcohol and a DNA. Once those tests were done I was sat in a small room in a chair to await questioning.  
After what seemed like hours but was only in fact 10 minutes a different officer walked in.  
O-officer M-me  
O: So can you tell me your name please?  
M: M-m-mollie sir.  
O: Mollie...?  
M: W-w-were.  
The officers eyes went wide and he quickly ran from the room and stood outside the door talking into his communications unit.  
O-It's the Were girl- Yeah Jonathan's neice. Poor thing. -I don't know she seems a little shaken which is understandable after being in a lab.-Send her to Fury?Why?- Oh right. Of course.-Yes sir.  
He then retreated back into the room and carefully told me what was going to happen.  
O: So, Mollie, we know what you have been through and we know what you are capable of so we are sending you to live with one of our own. His name is Nick Fury and you will be very safe with him. Your Uncle has been caught and is now facing time in jail. You have nothing to worry about.  
He then shooed me out of the room and directed me down the stairs where I saw a man with dark skin, no hair and an eyepatch.  
O: Mollie, this is your adoptive dad, Nick Fury.  
N: Nice to meet you Mollie.  
M: Y-You t-tt-too.  
And so my new life began as the famous Nick Fury's adoptive daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

So that's me.  
Mollie Were.  
Yeah, I don't look too different but I am allot older now. I'm 16. Birthday is the 2nd November.  
Appearance:

Dark brown hair to chest

Green/blue eyes with brown ring around her pupil (side effects from the tests)

Shorter than average but not abnormally short

Thin. Can see her shoulder bones, spine, ribs, and hip bones.

Personality:

Shy

Worries allot

Doesn't trust easily

Sly

Sneaky

Cunning

Unforgiving

Normally upset

Insanely intelligent

Loyal

So yeah after the labs experiments she is able to do many things but her whole personality has changed. She was adopted by Nick Fury because he wanted to hep her after it all happened and he knew her biological parents when they were in SHIELD. Nick and her relationship is more of an older brother-younger sister rather than dad-daughter but it works for them even with the age difference.  
Abilities:

Teleportation

Control the elements

Turn invisible

Everything a spy can do

Very agile

Light as a kitten

Fast

Strong

Great with most weapons (no good with swords.)

Her Uncle had almost succeeded in making the perfect weapon. The only thing that was left was to erase her memories.


	6. Chapter 6

Mollie's P.O.V  
Outfit: [polyvore]

I was sitting in my bedroom listening to my iPod touch that I got for my birthday last year, when Nick barged into my room and screamed "Honey! I'm home!" with a huge grin on his face. He had been away for 2 months with SHIELD in Texas. Yeah, I know all about that obviously because we tell each other absolutely everything, including his idea on the Avengers Initiative.

M-"Nick! How was Texas?"  
N-"The usual SHIELD malarkey. I want you to get out of those and into something fancy because Coleson and the guys are coming over for dinner at 5"  
"Okay I will do"

~~later that night~~

I had just gotten out of the shower and was now wrapped up in a towel drying my hair so that it wouldn't get my dress wet...and if I do say so myself it was f-ing sexy. [polyvore]

Once I had finished drying my hair I headed over to my closet and saw that I only had 30 minutes to get changed, style my hair and do my makeup. I quickly shimmied into my dress and went over to my mirror to get started on my hair and make up.  
When I had done my hair and was just about to put on my mascara I heard the door bell ring and Nick shout up the stairs "Mollie! Be down here in 10 minutes please!" I quickly applied my mascara chose out a pair of heels that matched my dress put them on aswell as some jewelery and walked down the stairs. When I reached the dining room I saw Coleson aswell as 6 other people that I recognised as the avengers from Nicks files that he always left lying around so I would have to sort them out for him.

As I walked towards them my heels clicking against the floor they turned around with a small shocked expression on their faces and one of them was looking at me with his eyes slightly wide. The same man who had wide eyes quickly took my hand and kissed it "Hello miss, I am Steve Rodgers, and you are?" I slightly blushed from his old fashioned sense and replied "Nice to meet you sir, I'm Mollie. Mollie Were."

Another one of them then stepped forward seeming a bit cocky and asked "If you don't mind. Why are you here?" he seemed a little bit impatient to know and he was rather mean at the way he snapped it. "I'm here, jackass, because I LIVE here!" he then dropped his smirk and turned to Nick "I thought you said this was your house..!" "It is Stark, she is my adoptive sister.!" they all looked a little dumbfounded and nick took them out into the hall no doubt to explain my life story to them like he did with every SHIELD agent that enterred the house to see me here aswell.

When they re-entered they looked a little shocked, probably because they didn't expect to see a tiny girl with so much power. They all introduced themselves and I shortly found myself sat at the dinner table with Steve and Natasha at my sides aswell as Thor opposite me. During dinner there was alot of small talk and questions about all of our lives etc. However the pleasantries soon stopped when Stark suddenly spat out, with alot if vengeance  
"Right Fury, why the heck are we here?"  
Nick looked up from his food looking slightly angry.  
"You are here because as Thor already knows Loki has escaped. But this time he has so much more power than before."  
I looked around to see everybody's expressions to see mostly shocked bar Thor's face which looked upset.  
"So you want us to catch him? And then what?"- Barton

"I want you to bring him to me. We have a top of the range cell that nothing can get through and if he so much as try's then bang. He's dead"- Nick

"How are we supposed to capture him without Banner in Hulk form and Nat can hardly do anything! She's pregnant for god sake"- Barton  
"I know that. Banner and Romanoff will conduct a signal and gadgets and you will have Mollie to help you capture him"- Nick.  
WHAT? No way. I'm pretty sure my eyes were the size of saucers by now. But why did the guys look so  
"Oh yippee a ninja instead of a super assasin and the hulk..."- Stark.  
Oh I see now he had told them my combat skills and not what was engineered in the lab... This should be fun. " I am so much more than a 'ninja'. I can control the elements for gods sake!"

S-"haha you are no more than a little helpless kid."

I could feel my rage beggining to build up and I could feel the burning in my eyes and the change in my hair. Nick seemed to realise this too and quickly rushed over to me telling me it was okay and to relax. But by the time he had even finished his sentence my hair was alite with ride and my eyes were a blood red. My anger is basically like Banner's exept I don't grow and I basically set alight. I quickly calmed myself down and glared at Stark before turning and leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve's P.O.V  
I watched as Fury told us that Loki had escaped. I was just going to agree to helping when he told us that Mollie would be helping. I swear all of our eyes grew huge and we all simultaneously turned to look at her to see her eyes just as big as ours if not bigger than ours. I'm guessing she knew nothing of this although she must of known that Loki had escaped because she didn't show any emotion on her face except maybe a little anger and I couldn't help but wonder why. Just as we had all calmed down from the fact that she was going to be helping us Stark decided it would be a good idea to piss off the girl that could snap his head clean off in a swift blow.  
" Oh yippee a ninja instead of a super assasin and the hulk..." I watched her eyes get wide with anger and then noticed a small smirk beginning to etch onto her face at the same time that her eyes seemed to realise something. Why on earth was she smirking and what had she realised?  
She quickly stood up and spat out with so much vengeance that I flinched back in my seat " I am so much more than a 'ninja'. I can control the elements for gods sake!"  
She what? Control the elements? I turned to look at Fury and he quickly confirmed to us that what she was saying was true and her life story... Wow that poor girl. I can't imagine what it must of been like.  
I suddenly saw Fury jump from the table and rush over to Mollie telling her to calm down. What was wrong with if she got angry? Then I saw it. Her hair set alight and I rushed to get some water and then I saw her eyes. They weren't her normal bluey/green but were instead a blood red. But then it disappeared and she quickly glared at Stark and walked out of the room.  
"What the hell happened to her there?"- Banner  
Fury sat us back down and told us that it was just something that happened to her when she got extremely angry. And that things similar to that happen to her with other strong emotions.  
Wow that girl. I couldn't help but think about how gorgeous she was and how she managed to stay so calm around us when Fury told us about her and how she was afraid to meet new people.


End file.
